TheCurse of Judith Myers
by twinkels
Summary: What if it was Judith that was cursed and not Michael just a little story reversing roles and making poor Michael the victim of evil Judith I own nothing apart from the idea and my Halloween DVDs
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ...i set my story in the 70s the year the film came out and i do not own any of the main characters just Michael's friends and his mouse and the idea of making Judith the evil one not Michael also Cynthia went on to be Laurie Strode but hope you like it

" Judith Judith ...? are you in that room up their get that music off and get down here you will be late for school again " A woman yelled from the kitchen before giving a sigh and glancing back to her family who were arguing over the last slice of toast

"Momma dad has stolen the last of the toast moaned her young son Michael as he just grabbed at air and watched his grinning father grab the toast he wanted and eat it

"You snooze you loose kid haven't i taught you that before and you sound like a girl so stop whining and eat your breakfast ^Yelled the man glaring at young Michael who pouted and sighed

"Oh leave him alone Donald he is a growing boy and needs his food i bet you were the same at his age Edith said stroking Michael's head and fingering his silky blond hair before yelling for Judith to get down to breakfast yet again

It was always the same in the Myers household first thing in the morning dysfunctional so to say and everyone was running late after sleeping in and baby Cynthia who was teething had woken everyone in the house up again in the small hours of the morning with her crying and Donald had stubbed his toe in the night getting out of bed in the dark yelling and world war 3 nearly broke out with all the shouting and yelling even setting of a neighbors dog barking and it was certainly not the kind of atmosphere that 2 young children should be in and a teenager but non the less it was like that every day

the family appeared a nice family on the surface looking at them they were the basic normal American middle class family the head was Donald a young man in his early 40s with brownish blond slicked back hair hair and brown eyes and he had a good job but had a lot of hidden daemons in his closet so to say and sometimes he drank heavily but on the surface he appeared a good family man and cared for his wife and kids and provided them with everything they needed

Edith who was in her 40s too a pretty woman with greysih blue eyes and bobbed dark hair and appeared the stay at home house proud mom raising her 3 kids she had worked in the past in a grocery store but gave it up after she got pregnant with Judith and often thought about going back to work but soon Michael then Cynthia followed so all plans of work went out the window as their needs came first but she was still a proud woman and raised her kids the best she could yet did not like Donald being so strict with them at times even if Judith deserved it

Judith was the oldest and was known as Judy to all her friends but she was a law into herself she never listened to what her parents told her she was 15 going on 25 if you could put it that way and thought she knew everything

Judith was a pretty girl when born she was a blonde baby but got dark over the years that was their dads side of the family and it looked if Michael was heading the same way but she was a pretty girl with mid back length brown hair and brown eyes but looked much older than 15 and she was way out of control she snuck out late at night to meet with boys she smoked drank cursed like an adult even cursing at her teachers and never listened to anyone they would get more seance out of a brick wall and she was always picking on Michael her little brother tormenting the poor boy even calling him a devils child and wished him dead yet she got on okay with Cynthia their baby sister sometimes taking her out for a walk in her stroller yet she once used little Cynthia to blackmail a boy saying it was his baby and the boy got her pregnant and she wanted money out of him yet truth was she was taking the pill at the time yet so their was no way she could get pregnant but the boys mother told Edith and Judy got into trouble and banned from taking Cynthia out but that previous night Judy was heard screaming "cant you shut it the hell up mom im trying to sleep before yelling at Michael who also yelled at Judy to shut up and soon the entire family were arguing and the baby's screams got louder but a few times Donald spoke about getting help for Judy's problems she was out of control and beyond their help and Donald said as soon as she turns 16 shes out of the house before everyone goes insane and Edith had to agree and wished Judy was so like Michael or little Cynthia

Michael was a very quiet sensitive boy some may call him a mommy's boy but he was shy and a somewhat delicate child and q quiet too yet he could argue back when needed to to get his voice heard also he was very close to his mom maybe clingy and close to Cynthia too he nicknamed her Angel and would love sitting in the big old rocking chair on the porch in summer holding and singing to her but as for his dad Michael was scared of him he was very strict with the boy and a few times made him cry by screaming at him and he was not close to Judy the pair often clashed Judy could not stand Michael and called him a brat and he did not like her

Also he was a sweet looking boy too warm brown eyes delicate pale skin and blond hair cut in a sort of short pageboy bowlcut style that was shaped around his face and showed the tips of his ears but stuck out a little at the back due to a little kink in his hair that had a mind of its own but a very cute little boy and also he didn't keep great health he was always catching colds and bugs and earlier that summer he had been floored with Chickenpox and just now he had a bad cough as he was getting over a chest infection so now despite his cough he wanted to go back to school as he missed his friends but today his mom would have to take him as the family overslept and Michael had missed the bus and anyway it was on route to the grocery store and Edith needed to get more things in as their was no bread in the house and Michael loved toast with his eggs and Judith had drank all the milk too so it was juice for breakfast

"Judith what are you doing up their don"t make me come up those stairs you here get down here now im warning you young lady get down here now your holding us all up "Edith yelled now going into the hallway and yelling up the stairs to a closed door that had a sign saying keep out

Inside the room Judith was cleaning a bloodstained nail file and wiped it clean before sitting on her bed and sighing before picking up her diary and glancing at it and growled to herself when she seen an entry that was written by her brother who had stolen the diary and it said " ewoo i found your diary sissy your so gonna get cooties and whats a vibrator and also he had drawn a face sticking out its tongue if he was mocking her and underneath it said " MM waz here ha ha gotcha " that was just typical Michael poking his nose through her stuff and he always wrote his initials MM as he did not really know how to spell Michael yet he would spell it Mikecal so just put MM but what could they expect from a dumb 6 year old

"Judith slammed the diary shut muttering " Little shit i will deal with him later he will not touch my stuff and get away with it who the hell does he think he is brat " as she then took out a small mirror and applied her make up something her parents forbid her to wear as they felt she was too young but Judith never listened

"Judith do not make me come up their im warning you get down here now if not your grounded till the New year so no Halloween Thanksgiving or Christmas for you young lady "her mom yelled now sounding if she was coming up the stairs

"Shit " mutterd Judy now quickly opening a window to hide the fact she had been smoking and also quickly hid the body of a little albino mouse in her nightstand that was Michael's beloved pet and fixed her hair trying to look if things were normal

"Coming mom gimme a few "yelled Judith as she glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled evilly as she heard that voice again telling her to wipe out her family and she knew who her first victim would be

Well that is that chapter done again it is set in the 70s as i felt the original Halloween movie had that 70s feel to it


	2. Chapter 2

"Michael eat your breakfast i will get bread in later and stop drawing faces on your eggs your meant to eat them not play with them now hurry up or we will be late for school "Said Edith before yelling on Judith again who still had not appeared

"What is that damn girl doing want me to go up to her i will get her down im telling you Edith your way to soft on those kids they need discipline it never did me any harm " muttered Donald glaring at his wife then Michael who was humming a nursery rhyme to himself as he tapped the egg lightly with his spoon

"Michael eat your breakfast stop playing with it Judith hurry up will you "Yelled Edith still glancing at her son

"Its Humpty Dumpty momma i just worked it out that he is really an egg because in the song they say he had a great fall and all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't put Humpty together again so he sort of smashed like an egg does so i worked it out that Humpty was an egg but why would he sit on a wall like that ..? Asked Michael with curiosity looking at his mom

"I dunno sweety he just did anyway its not a true story so just eat your breakfast okay huni "Said Edith as Judith finally appeared and suddenly without a warning attacked Michael slapping him on the head

" Judith enough sit down now"Yelled Edith glaring at her oldest as Michael yelled in pain

"Mom tell that little shit to stay outta my room he was in my room again and do not try to deny it brat you were in my diary again "Judith yelled glaring at Michael

"Michael what did i tell you about going into your sisters room that is privet in their not for little boys to see "Edith said

"She goes into my room anyway she had my soccer ball she took off me the other day i wanted it back i wanted to go to the park with my friends but she took the ball off me " said Michael glaring at Judith

"Yeah only cause you hit me with it brat mom he kicked the ball hitting me on the head with it " Judith moaned as Michael made a face

"Enough both of you i am sick to death of your winging Michael if i hear one more whine out of you i will give you something to whine about and Judith get that crap off your face your too young for make up you look like a clown "Yelled Donald glaring at both kids

"I do not and im late i will do it later "Judith yelled daring to answer her father back

"Oh oh your in trouble your in trouble "taunted Michael in a sing song voice and sticking his tongue out at Judith who ignored him

"Michael shut up and eat your breakfast and as for you get that off NOW your only 15 your still a child and too young for make up plenty of time to wear that rubbish when your older now wash that off now "Yelled Donald as Judith sighed and got up to leave again

"Fine fine i will do it old man keep the hair on Christ im surrounded by idiots here today "Judith moaned storming off again

"That girl is so out of control one of these days shes going to do something that will land her in Juvenile hall and if she thinks that i am going to bail her out well she can think again she needs to be taught a lesson and i hope it is soon before she get too out of hand "Said Donald between eating

None spoke for a bit only sounds heard was Cynthia"s gurgling as she drank from her baby bottle and hit her highchair tray with her hands unaware of what was going on

"Er mom can i take Mickey into show and tell today i will be careful with him promise " said Michael breaking the silence and looking up at his mom so hoping she would say yes but she didn"t

"No huni im sorry and im sure you would but Mickey is just a baby and would get stressed out with all the new faces meeting him way to much for a little mouse to take in and he is only used to you sweetie and sure they have a no pets in school rule after that dog got in but maybe we can take a photo of him and you can take it in and show everyone im sure they will like that "Edith said smiling as Michael nodded

"God what kind of school is that pets in school "Donald muttered not even looking up from eating his breakfast

"If you take the wax out of your ears i said they don"t allow pets in school God i sometimes wonder if your deaf "Edith said now going over to see to the baby as Judith rejoined them this time her face was make up free

"God what is that your eating brat "Judith said glaring at Michael's breakfast before grabbing the cereal box from her father and soon a tug of war match broke out

" Let go i had it first "Donald said with his mouth full

" Have you not heard the saying dad ladies first so mine i think thank you "said Judith grabbing the box and still glaring at Michael eating his breakfast

"Urgh is that Chicken abortions he is eating disgusting "Judith said wrinkling up her nose

"Judith enough do not talk like that at the dinner table you have no manners "Edith said glaring at her oldest

"Its true that is what they are really mom Chicken abortions and im going vegan that is disgusting how he can eat that crap is beyond me "Said Judith

"Judith will you please keep your thoughts to yourself that is certainly no way to be speaking in front of your brother "Yelled Edith

"Well its true "Judith put in

" No that"s not what ever you call them that"s an egg and its Humpty Dumpty " Michael said

"Ha Humpty Dumpty what the hell are they teaching you at school kid yeah right what ever "Laughed Judith

"Momma "begun Michael but Judith cut him off

"Look you know the yellow fluffy baby chicks you see at Easter time well that is them your eating really those are unwanted ones that"s all what eggs are Chicken abortions i got it in Biology class and its true "Judith said

"Well we certainly don"t want to hear about it here "Edith said as Michael got up and ran to the sink to throw up

"Michael if your going to be sick kindly do it upstairs the kitchen sink is not the place "Yelled Donald as Michael wiped his mouth on his sleeve but only nodded

" You okay baby ..? Asked Edith as Michael nodded

"Er i don"t want any more im not hungry Michael said sipping some juice

"Why don"t you go up and get ready for school did you pack your bag "Edith asked as Michael nodded

"Good boy she said patting Michael on the back as he left the table to head upstairs and Judith glared at him but said nothing

Michael's room was your typical little boys room pale blue walls and blue bedding he had a brown dresser and closet and chest of drawers and a small desk where he did his homework and a book shelf nearby also a large blue and red toy box with Michael's toys painted on it and a large Snoopy sat on top with roller skates and a skateboard near by and a few toys scatted around stuffed animals a couple of old teddy bears a baseball bat and glove and helmet and some GI Joe dolls and some Lego builds he had been working on and a few posters on his wall

Michael also noticed it was really quiet in his room no scurrying noises and that"s when he noticed something the door to his mouse cage was open and his pet mouse gone

"Mickey Mickey where are you " Said Michael looking for his tiny friend but no luck so he searched his room as the mouse could be anywhere

"Michael have you got lost up their hurry up "Yelled Edith sighing a bit "Honestly if its not one child its the other

"Well your way to soft on them both and they will walk all over you given the chance "Donald said

" Yeah so you would beat the hell out of us and send us out on the streets to work get with it dad its 1978 not 1878 "Judith said

"You watch your mouth girl your not too old to get my belt across your backside "Donald threatened

"Oh yeah and im sure you would love that "Judith yelled as Michael came in looking sad and caring his back over one shoulder

"Momma i can"t find Mickey hes not in his cage i searched everywhere his cage door was open i hope he is okay "Said Michael sadly

"Omg just keep that rodent outta my room brat or i will kill it i hate mice "Yelled Judith

"Momma "Said Michael close to tears now

"Judith enough stop it look Michael im sure little Mickey will turn up he wont go far i bet he is still in your room hiding you will see so don"t worry huh "Edith said kissing her son on the head as he nodded and went to get ready and brush his teeth whist Edith cleaned up and got Cynthia dressed she had a feeling it was going to be one of those days

thats that chapt done the Chicken abortions was from the Rob Zombie film as was the cereal tug of war that was funny


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey Judy are you going to the Halloween party tonight at Sandy's it is gonna be good i heard and hot boys are gonna be their too think a couple of them are bringing beer "Said one of Judy's friends who were waiting on her

"I dunno maybe i was thinking about plans of my own you know but we will see " Judith said with a smirk

"Oh so you and David still on then or is it Steve or that guy from the garage " taunted the other girl earning a glare from Judith but she said nothing

It was true in a way Judith had dated a lot of guys in the past but never really got passed a second date she loved and left them and it got her a name of being a bad girl or an easy person but she did not care really if it got her a bad name and sometimes she dated guys years older than herself as they got her drink and cigarettes

"Judith do you want a lift to school as we missed the bus "Yelled Edith as she stood by her car next to Michael who was climbing in the back seat now

"No your okay i will walk here with Diane and Joanna you drop of Michael and i will see you later "Judith yelled as her mom and Michael waved from the car but she didn't return the wave

"Aww is that your kid brother little Mikey he is so cute how old is he now 5 or something .? Asked one of Judith's friends

" No hes 6 and he is not cute he is a brat i hate him always poking his nose into places he shouldn't be and singing dumb songs i swear if i have to sit through another damn episode of sesame street again i will scream i swear the kid is a retard "Judith said with a sigh

"Aww leave him he is cute Diane said as the girls walked along the road then Judith paused a bit looking at a house that made the other 2 girls shiver a bit

"Urgh that is that old Mrs. Blankenship house she is creepy "Said Joanna grabbing Diane's shoulder and shivering a little

"Yeah i heard shes a witch and she babysits a lot of the kids too round here i think she babysits your brother dose she not .?Asked Joanna but Judith was not paying attention she kept staring at the house

"Hey Judy are you okay hello earth to Judy come in Judy "teased Joanna waving her hand in front of her friends face

"Huh what did you say ..? Asked Judith in a day dream

"I said that old Mrs. Blankenship did she not babysit your Michael a few times .?Asked Joanna

"Oh right she used to Michael was creeped out and got scared so he dose not t go over now little pussy he is but yeah she did once hey you guys go on a head i will catch up later and don"t tell anyone okay "Said Judith about to cross over

"Judy where you going you will be late for school come on "Yelled Joanna

"Not going today its a holiday call it the Judith Myers day i will catch you guys later on you go you pair "Yelled Judith waving to her friends as they watched her

"Judy your gonna get into so much trouble if the teacher finds out be careful "Yelled Diane but Judith did not listen she ran across the street heading towards that woman's house

"WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO INTERFERING EVERYONE IS INTERFERING YOU SHOULD PUT AN END TO THEM ALL YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE JUDITH AND YOU ARE BETTER THAN THEM " ... A voice said inside Judith s head the voice was back again controlling her thoughts trying to take control of her saying something about her being a chosen one and making sacrifices sonething Judith was not sure off but maybe Mrs. Blankenship would have answers okay dome called her a witch but Judith though she was wise

Spooky enough before Judith knocked on the door it opened and a small white haired woman answered and smiled sweetly on the surface she looked normal really could be like anyone's kindly grandma but deep down she had a dark sinister side

"Oh little Judy come in dear i have been expecting you "She said sweetly as she smiled

"Er thanks i need to talk to you about a few things i hope you weren't busy or that if you are i could come back later "Judith said

"Oh no no my dear go straight through into the lounge i think i know why your here Judy my dear "The woman said now picking up a small black cat that gave a soft meow

"You do " Said Judith shocked a little

"Yes and today it is all Hallows eve so yes i know why you came now tell me Judy how long have you been hearing the voices .? Asked Mrs. Blankenship smiling as if it was no big deal really

"Er..well not sure really i thought i was going mad at first i dunno why is it normal ..? Judith said

"Well for the chosen one yes but i am surprised really they picked you as normally it is a male they choose it should have been Michael but tell me how is the boy ..? Asked Mrs. Blankenship

"Er.. Michael oh he is fine i guess mommy's little Golden boy cant do anything wrong you know little brat he is just wish someone would kidnap him and kill him at times like they did with that Lindbergh baby all those years ago i wouldn't cry over Michael being killed i hate him but what is the deal with the voices and they seem to get stronger and occur about now they were really strong today my head was pounding "Said Judith

"Well as i said you are the chosen one and at Halloween i take it you know about Halloween my dear "Said Mrs. Blankenship smiling as Judith nodded

"Yes i do i remember you telling me about spirits and that and the dead coming back "Judith said

"Yes that is right Tonight is Samhain end of summer and it is pronounced Sow-en now my dear it dates back to the ancient Celts who lived 2,000 years ago. Contrary to what some believe, is not a celebration of a Celtic god of the dead. Instead, it is a Celtic word meaning "begun Mrs. Blankenship

" Summer's end "Put in Judith

"Yes well done Judy Summers end repeated Mrs. Blankenship with a smile before talking again

" Now The Celts believed that summer came to an end on October 31st and the New Year began on November 1st with the start of winter. The Celts believed that summer came to an end on October 31st and the New Year began on November 1st with the start of winter. But the Celts also followed a lunar calendar and their celebrations began at sunset the night before.

Many today see Halloween as the pagan holiday. But that's not really accurate. As the pagan holiday of Samhain is on November 1st. But their celebrations did and still do, start at sunset on October 31st, on Samhain Eve. During the day on October 31st, the fires within the home are extinguished. Often families would engage in a good "fall" cleaning to clear out the old and make way for the new. Starting the winter months with fresh and clean household items.

And at sunset on October 31, clans or local villages begin the formal ceremonies of Samhain by lighting a giant bonfire. The people would gather around the fire to burn crops and animals as sacrifices to the Celtic deities. It was a method of giving the Gods and Goddesses their share of the previous years herd or crops. In addition these sacred fires were a big part of the cleansing of the old year and a method to prepare for the coming new year.

During the celebration, the Celts wore costumes, and danced around the bonfire. Many of these dances told stories or played out the cycles of life and death or commemorated the cycle of Wheel of Life. These costumes were adorned for three primary reasons.

Now the first was to honor the dead who were allowed to rise from the Other world. The Celts believed that souls were set free from the land of the dead during the eve of Samhain. Those that had been trapped in the bodies of animals were released by the Lord of the Dead and sent to their new incarnations. The wearing of these costumes signified the release of these souls into the physical world.

Now not all of these souls were honored and respected. Some were also feared as they would return to the physical world and destroy crops, hide livestock or 'haunt' the living who may have done them wrong. The second reason for these traditional costumes was to hide from these malevolent spirits to escape their trickery.

And he final representation was a method to honor the Celtic Gods and Goddesses of the harvest, fields and flocks. Giving thanks and homage to those deities who assisted the village or clan through the trials and tribulations of the previous year. And to ask for their favor during the coming year and the harsh winter months that were approaching. and In addition to celebrations and dance, it was believed that this thin veil between the physical world and the Other world provided extra energy for communications between the living and the dead. With these communications, Druid Priests, and Celtic Shamans would attempted to tell the fortunes of individual people through a variety of methods. For a people entirely dependent on the volatile natural world, these prophecies were an important source of comfort and direction during the long, dark winter.

Now these psychic readings would be conducted with a variety of divination tools. Such as throwing bones, or casting the Celtic Ogham There is some historical evidence that additional tools of divination were also used. Most of this comes from writings recorded by Roman invaders, but there are stories of reading tea leaves, rocks and twigs, and even simple spiritual communications that today we'd call Channeling. Some historians have suggested that these early people were the first to use tiles made from wood and painted with various images which were the precursor to Tarot Cards. There's no real evidence to support this, but the 'story' of these tiles has lingered for centuries.

And When the community celebration was over, each family would take a torch or burning ember from the sacred bonfire and return to their own home. The home fires that has been extinguished during the day were re-lit by the flame of the sacred bonfire to help protect the dwelling and it's inhabitants during the coming winter. These fires were kept burning night and day during the next several months. It was believed that if a home lost it's fire, tragedy and troubles would soon follow. said Mrs. Blankenship to Judith who listened closely fascinated

" Now dear child In most if not all of these accounts, Samhain is immersed in blood and sacrifice. Often in the earliest of times, and sometimes even today those sacrifices were human. One Greek account states these early Celts sacrificed prisoners captured during a battle during their New Years festival of Samhain. In The History and Origins of Druidism by Lewis Spencer writes about the Druids stating they burned their victims in holy fire which had to be consecrated by a Druid priest. The confusion of May to November 1st probably comes from the Christians and pagan Roman festivals. The Roman Empire was a pagan culture. During their reign they held many pagan festivals and celebrations, one being the Feast of the Lemures on May 13th. During this time malevolent and restless spirits of the dead were appeased and festival participants would attempt to gain the favor of the spirits. The feast covered a three day period that honored "all the dead" with food, drink and sacrifice. "Begun Mrs. Blankenship

"Sacrifice like as in that voice i hear saying something about sacrifice "Judith said confused and suddenly she rubbed her right wrist as she felt like a burning sensation but didn't say anything

" Yes it is you are the chosen one and it is the druids whose activity spans over several millennia some call them a cult and it is often associated with a constellation that could appear during Halloween now In the time of the Druids, to prevent mass death among the tribes, one family was chosen to bear the curse some called it a curse but anyway This curse would require the bearer to sacrificially sacrifice his or her entire family on the night of Samhain All Hallow's Eve), which in turn would spare their community from disastrous events such as plague and drought. The curse also appears to give the cursed inhuman strength and immunity from death. and you are the chosen one Judy dear "Said Mrs. Blankenship

"Y..you want me to kill my family i don"t think i could do that and cant i just ignore the voices why me why..? Yelled Judith

"Why indeed i have no idea but what has to be done must be done has been for centuries and i think it choose you because you are strong unlike your brother you must follow your destiny Judith and do what is right "Said Mrs. Blankenship in a dark scary voice that terrified Judith

"Now then would you like a nice cup of tea it is from England dear said Mrs. Blankenship again changing the subject and sounding like a sweet elderlyy grandma type woman as Judith sat confused not knowing what to do

Well that is that chappy done i did a bit of research into Halloween so their were sacrifices made then way way back next chappy soon


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Michael ..Michael wait up a second "Yelled one of Michael's friends after school as everyone was boarding the yellow school bus

"Oh hey their John whats up ..?Asked Michael as he waited on his friend catch up with him

"Just wondered if your going to the Halloween party at Rodgers its at 7pm he had one last year and it was really good also do you have a costume yet .? The other boy asked

"Oh i dunno cos its a school night im not allowed to stay up late and im not allowed out on my own when its dark so i will need to see im, hoping momma will take me and Cynthia out go round the neighbors this will be Cynthia's first proper Halloween mom has got her a baby pumpkin costume its cute as for mine i am hoping to be a super hero like Spiderman or Batman or even Superman mom is getting me a costume today in the conveyance store their really cool at Halloween they sell a lot of stuff i got my pumpkin pail their the other day "Said Michael

"Yeah they are im going as Frankenstein monster but after the carry on with you in the summer breaking your arm playing at superheros i thought you were banned "Said John with a laugh

"Yeah i am well as long as i don"t jump of the furniture im okay but i guess i know i cant fly like Superman can "Said Michael with a sigh thinking back to the summer when he went through a phase thinking he was superman and jumped off a chair landing on his arm breaking his wrist and spend the next 6 weeks in a plaster cast a painful lesson but it worked as he never climbed on furniture after that

"Well i think that party is gonna be awesome tonight and their having prizes for the best costume too more candy i think and a guess the weight of the Halloween cake and lots of games too i cant wait to go i hope you come Michael it will be awesome fun "Said John

"Yeah sounds if it will but i will have to ask my momma first but im sure she will say yes "Said Michael before glancing out the window of the bus

It was quite mild for October and was a beautiful day the sun had been out but it was cool and the leaves on the trees were all kinds of shades of brown red and gold and a few still green as if the trees were still hanging on to late Summer Michael liked Halloween but he loved Summer better and playing in the back yard in the paddling pool and chasing Judith with a water gun and she was always screaming at him or sometimes he played with his friends in the front yard where his parents could see him but downside was twice poor Michael got bad sunburn as he had fair skin but despite red sore skin he was fine

And now it was Halloween a time for tricks and treats and pranks and best of all all the candy one could eat yet usually Edith would stand over Michael making sure he brushed his teeth for a good 5 mins or more as she did not like him taking all that sugar also a few times Michael sneaked down to the family's bunker as he had stashed candy down their and noone ever went down their unless a all out Nuclear war was about to happen the bunker was their fathers idea encase the worst happened as their was a threat of cold war at the time but the bunker was good for hiding candy and also Judith sometimes sneaked boys down their as their was mattresses and bedding too "Need to be prepared you never know and if the sirens went well we would only have 3 minutes to get everyone to safety and no time to grab what you needed " Donald would say who took an interest in current affairs and listened to the news a lot sometimes even scaring Michael as he sometimes would ask "Could their really be a nuclear war .? with a scared look on his face so Edith would tell her husband off for scaring their son but Judith did not seem to care she said she would get stoned or drunk and have sex with every boy she knew if the worst was to happen much to her parents horror

When Michael arrived home his mom was in the kitchen with Cynthia who was in her high chair cooing happy and saying mumma

"Is that you sweetheart did you have a good day at school Edith yelled as her son came inside the hallway

"Yes momma it was okay were doing a project on Dinosaurs which is cool "Michael replayed putting his bag down on the floor and going over to his baby sister who cooed happy on seeing him and reached her little hands out grabbing his hand

"Hey little Boo did you have a good day then ?Asked Michael kissing the baby on her little cheek as she giggled and tried to say his name but instead of Mike it was more M M M

"Mike come on princess try and say Mike you can do it "Michael laughed stroking Cynthia's hand and then her fine blonde hair before looking t his mom who was now cooking the tea

"Mommy did you get me a Halloween costume and are we still going out tonight with Cynthia also isn't Mrs Tranner coming with little Ben this will be his first proper Halloween too "Said Michael smiling

"Yes they are and your costume is on the couch in the lounge in the carrier bag i hope you like it honey Edith smiled as Michael ran into the lounge to look at what kind of costume he had

" Oh Michael have you seen Judith she was ment to walk home from the bus stop with you where is that girl ? Yelled Edith from the kitchen

"Huh..? I dunno maybe she is with her friends i only seen her today before we left the house "Michael yelled looking at his costume and hoping for a super hero but to his dismay he had a clown outfit made in red and white silk his heart sank

"Mom i don"t like clowns their creepy i wanted to be a super hero one like Spiderman Superman or Batman a clown isn't very cool "Michael said looking a bit disappointed as he touched the red and white outfit then pulled out a funny mask and sighed

"Im sorry baby it was all they had left and your not creepy i think you will make a cute little clown "Edith said stroking Michael's hair as the phone rang

"But mom i don"t like Clowns and that mask is scary "Whined Michael pouting a bit

"Look Michael it is all they had left we can get you a better costume next year okay now i need to get that so shhh just now "Edith said picking up the phone anfd glancing at her son who sighed sadly he knew their would be no point in arguing as his mom always won

"Hello Janet yes were all fine here oh Michael is acting up because i never got him the costume he wanted he wanted to be a superhero and they had none of those costumes left so i got him a cute clown one and a little mask so we don"t need to paint his face or that "Edith said with a laugh watching Michael in the distance go and pour himself some orange juice and she carried on talking to her friend

About 5 minutes later Judith came in in a couldn't care less mood as usual and went upstairs

"Momma Judith's home and she has been smoking again i smell it from her "Yelled Michael who could be a tattle tale at times

"Okay then i have just been informed that is my oldest home im sorry to hear about little Ben i hope he gets well soon and you take care i will do that yes "Edith said before hanging up and going into the kitchen her face looked a bit sad

"Whats wrong momma..?Asked Michael looking up and picking up on his moms mood

"Oh sweetie im sorry but i wont be able to take you out tonight i have to take some calamine lotion over to Mrs Tranner little Ben has Chickenpox their seems to be an outbreak of it just now we need to watch that Cynthia dose not catch it Chickenpox that is all i need "Said Edith making a face

"Is it catching i don"t want Chickenpox yuck i know your covered in spots and really hot and itchy with them "Said Michael looking worried

"Don"t worry you had them when you were about 2 and so has Judy i doubt you will get them twice but as i said im sorry i can"t take you out tonight but i will make it up to you maybe next weekend we can go to McDonalds then the indoor kids play area for an hour does that sound good .?Asked Edith smiling at her son who nodded

"Yeah i guess but i wanted to go out tonight does that mean Halloween is cancelled ..? Asked Michael

"No course not sweetie look im sure Judy will take you out maybe carve a pumpkin with you then put it on the porch and you can watch some Scooby Doo but your way to young for horror films young man " Said Edith as Michael nodded

"Judith Judith come down a second we need to talk "Yelled Edith looking up the stairs as Judith had locked herself in the room yet again and indeed as Michael said she was smoking

"Damn it what now mom ?Yelled Judith getting rid of the cigarette and spraying the room with perfume before heading down stairs to see her mom

"Judy i need you to watch Michael tonight he wants to go trick or treating also he has been invited to a party i said he could go for a couple of hours then bring him straight back he can watch Scooby Doo also but no horror movies he is way too young and also you will be looking after Cynthia too i have left clean dipers and you need to make a bottle up for her as she cant sleep without one and have her down by 7 she will sleep through the night "Said Edith

"Wh..What ? OMG babysit you have to be kidding me i planned to go out tonight i thought you were taking the kids out mom ? begun Judith but got cut off

"I have to go out to Mrs Tranner her little baby son Ben has Chickenpox and she needs calamine as he is itchy and your dad is working late so your the one available to babysit "Edith said

"No way mom and say if i do babysit how much will you pay me babysitters get paid you know "Judith said shocking her mom

"Nothing their your own siblings so you do it for free and don"t push me Judy for i am not in the mood for you young lady you have become so out of control it must be the company you keep as you certainly did not get that behavior from your dad or i "Yelled Edith trying not to loose it as Judith was now pushing her buttons

"Judith said nothing as she glared at Michael then Cynthia with hatred in her eyes they were the cause of ruing her plans for that night but despite everything she eventually agreed before storming off back to her room

" God damn it it just isn't fair i, stuck in because of those brats "Judith sighed to herself as a sharp pain burned in her wrist causing her to look and their on her wrist a small mark seemed to pulsate and a voice inside Judith's head called her name the voices were back again tormenting her getting her to do evil

well that is that Chappy done Ben who is a bay in my story ages with Cynthia or Laurie is the young guy that was wearing the blond Michael Mask in Halloween 2 nd he was killed when the car crashed into him so desided to make Ben's mom and Edith friends and came up with the Chickenpox idea as my neighbors little boy who"s 2 just now has chickenpox just now so next chappy coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note ...Im sorry for getting Ben's name wrong in last chapt its really Ben Tramer sorry about that Ben Ok peeps now back to the story and again i own nothing but my Halloween DVDs and Michael 18 inch cuddly collectors doll that plays the Halloween theme when you press his belly

Michael...Hey no pressing my belly and i do not like being cuddled by fangirls i am a dangerous killer not a teddy bear

me...Shut up Michael

Michael..No

me ..Look Mr wonderful im a killer do you want to ready this story or not

Michael..yes its about me

me..Well be quiet and read

Michael ...:-(

me..okay back to story

" Judith Judith will you come down a moment i need to talk to you now stop sulking up their and acting like a little child look i am sorry i know you had plans for tonight but i am sure you can go out another night i did not arrange this for Ben to get sick things just happen you know "Yelled Edith looking up the stairs as loud music was turned on Judith playing her records to drown out her mother shouting yet again as she did that a lot when in a bad mood

"Momma cant i come with you instead if i had chickenpox then i wont get them again and maybe little Ben will be bored being stuck inside chickenpox is boring thing to have "Michael said

"No im sorry huni Mr Tramer said that Ben is in bed and really is unwell and you could end up a carrier and give it to Cynthia i could not risk that no Michael you will be fine here with Judy you can go trick or treating maybe go to your party for a couple of hours and then watch Scooby doo after your bath and are ready for bed but no candy after 9pm a warm milky drink and that is it as it is your bedtime routine and dont forget to brush those teeth you hear young man or you will have false teeth by the time your hit 20 "Laughed Edith stroking Michael's hair as he laughed a bit

"False teeth at 20 ewwoo only old people have false teeth "laughed Michael as he headed into the lounge again as Edith tried calling on her wayward daughter once again

"Judith Margret Myers don"t make me come up those stairs im warning you young lady and get that music off they will hear us in the next street "Yelled Edith as the phone rang again but Michael got it

"Hello Myers householdd can i help you "Said Michael in a quiet shy voice then put the handset to his shoulder and called for his mom

"Momma its some girl on the phone looking for Judy i dunno what to do so i called for you "Michael said before talking tp the caller

"Hold on Judy's in her room but mommas gonna get her she wont be long happy Halloween "Michael said putting the handset on the table and going back into the lounge to play with Cynthia who was trying to pull herself up so she could stand

"Hello who is calling ..? Asked Edith picking up the phone as a girl answered looking for Judith she had something to tell her

"Judy Judith phone for you its Diane something to tell you "Yelled Edith as Judith appeared looking over the banister

"You don"t deserve to talk to your friends for your attitude young lady "Edith said as Judith took the phone making a face and covering the mouth bit with her hand

"Hey Diane sorry about that mom is being a pain as usual so whats up then .?Asked Judith with a cheery voice

"Hey Judy just wondered if your still on for tonight at Marks place his parents are gonna be outta town tonight wont get back till tomorrow and he has the place to himself so that means its ..Party time fancy dress of course their will be lots to drink alcohol and some really cute guys their too will be an awesome night starts at 7 so are you in ..? Asked Diane

"Shit i don"t know iv been roped into babysitting duties so my night is ruined by the looks of it i guess "Judith said

"Babysitting thought your mom was seeing to the rugrats so what happened your landed with them aww man that sux big time so sorry to hear that "Said Diane

"Yeah she was but that Mrs Tramer called her little son is sick in bed with Chickenpox and is itching like crazy she has had no time to get out to get medicine or coalmine for him so mom volunteered to take some over we had some left over from the summer when Michael got sunburned so not wanting Cynthia to get sick too shes left me in charge i had chickenpox as a small kid and Michael had them too but anyway that"s my plans for tonight babysitting a toddler that stinks of pee and poop and a brat from hell so happy Halloween Judy not "Judith said sighing

"Well if you cant come to the party as we all know you would be going for once reason why not have the party come to you invite Danny over the kids wont be up all night and as he is going to the party i am sure he will bring you some treats and were not talking about candy "Diane laughed with a wicked laugh

"OMG Diane Morgan you are bad but hell why not yeah i will pretend im taking Michael out but soon as mom goes i will call Daniel and if that brat says anything well i can deal with him im not afraid of that little shit "Judith said with a evil smile

"That"s my girl and don"t forget to tell Daniel to bring the extras if you know what i mean "Diane laughed a bit and a male moan was heard in the background

" i wont and you have started early so is he cute then ..? Asked Judith not knowing that Diane was really a 2 faced bitch as she also had her claws into Danial

"Oh yes you could say that very cute and good in bed too really knows how to make me happy and hit that G spot but good luck with the plans Judy "Diane said before hanging up and going to kiss Daniel

"Well then it looks if little miss Myers cant come tonight she is babysitting so that buys us more time "Diane said between kisses

"Yup and i can call on her later so extra treats for me tonight but maybe i should watch out for tricks too "Daniel said laughing

"Oh no tricks for you only for Judy "Diane laughed as Daniel pushed her on the sofa and started kissing her

"Okay i will babysit after all but were going from door to door not to any party and when we come back we can watch a cartoon and eat some candy as long as i get a cut in the candy i want any chocolate beans you get the *milk chocolate in the sugar shell *i love them and your not allowed a lot of sugar "said Judith AS Michael made a face but happy he was going out after all

"So why the change of heart then asked Edith a few moments ago you did not want to do it so what happened then "..? Asked Edith

"Er..Oh the party was cancelled couple of the kids have to babysit too their younger siblings their chickenpox seems to be an outbreak of it not just little Ben but we can all party next Halloween and think were doing stuff at Christmas meeting up and that "Judith said lying of course

"Oh okay so sorry about your friends calling Halloween off but im sure you will have fun with Michael and Cynthia"Edith said with a smile

"Yeah course i will "Said Judith hiding a evil smile as she had other plans

That is that chappy done i made Daniel cheat on Judith as i have plans for both of them and the candy that Judy spoke of is called Smarties in the UK their my favorite candy too next chappy coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

"Michael be careful with that Knife will you or you will cut yourself here let me do it i do not like small children touching sharp knifes "Said Edith taking a medium sized knife from Michael as he tried to carve a lopsided smile into his pumpkin

"Momma i was enjoying that and i know to be careful im not a baby anyway i thought you were going out soon to Mrs Tramer "Said Michael looking at his mom

"Yes i am in a few but i want you to be a good boy till i get back and remember behave for your sister and no overdosing on sugar okay "Edith said tapping Michael on the nose making him giggle a bit

"Okay i wont and momma hurry home "Michael said looking at his mom as she went to grab her coat

"I will sweetie i wont be long now be good " Edith said placing a kiss on Michael's forehead and stroking his silky fair hair before glancing at Judith who came down sighing

"So your going out then how long will you be ..? Asked Judith in a bored way

"Not long and change that attitude before your father gets in young lady now help Michael with his pumpkin then put it in the porch and you can take him out for a bit do not leave the street he knows everyone in the street and don"t talk to strangers Halloween also brinks out the perverts and pedophiles too so hold Michael's hand and don"t let him out your sight for a second is that clear "Edith said glaring at her eldest

"Yeah mom i know what to do and i will have him back early too "Sighed Judith rolling her eyes

"Good and also Cynthia cant be out too long in the cold weather we don"t want her catching another bad chest infection like a few weeks ago "Said Edith thinking back to when the baby was sick and also what ever it was Michael went down with it too but Judith escaped it

"I wont mom i know what to do don"t need to nag me " Said Judith glaring at Michael as he sat at the table nibbling on bits of pumpkin he was carving out and on seeing that Judith made a face if disgusted by him

"Now be good and have fun you kids i wont be long "Said Edith kissing Judith on the cheek before leaving not seeing the girl rub the kiss off once her mothers back was turned

Judith then walked into the kitchen to see Michael who was sitting happy at the table carving his pumpkin and humming a tune to himself

"What you doing brat..? Judith asked giving the young child a surprise at first

" Making a lantern momma says we can sit it on the porch and have a candle in it make it look spooky what you think Judy dose it look cool and scary ?Asked Michael

"Looks stupid but go get your costume on brat if you want to go out "Judith said as Michael nodded and got up from the table and left the room excitedly

"God little brat why am i left with that turd i hate him "Though Judith as she got lost in thought

Sacrifice to survive a voice said in her head the voice was back telling Judith to kill even though she did not want to and a strange mark burned and throbbed on her wrist but she tried to ignore it and got cut off by the phone ringing it was Danny wanting to come over for a party

"Aww come on Judy it will be fun ill bring a few friends over just ditch the kid and come over you know you wanna "Danny said with a laugh

" Easer said than done look i might try and come over later once mom gets back i have to take brat face out and if i don"t he will bloody tell on me little tattle tale i cant promise anything okay "Judith said

" Why not if i come over to yours for a bit of Halloween magic then you can be my treat then maybe we can go on to the party later its gonna be on all night you know "Said Danny

Judith thought for a moment and the line went quiet yet she thought she could hear Diane's voice in the background saying something moaning more like

"Hell why not should be fun and if the brat wants to go trick or treating well too bad this is way better "Judith laughed before hanging up and smiling evilly to herself but her thoughts got interrupted by Michael who came into the kitchen in his halloween costume and carring a little pumpkin pail for his candy humming a tune to himself in a good mood

"Im ready Judy so what do you think then momma got the costume for me i really wanted to be a super hero their cool but the store had none left but maybe next year but im not very keen on clowns but guess this will do "Michael said smoothing down his read and white silky clown costume and on his head he had a clown mask he did look cute but his sister did not think that

Judith looked at her brother and sighed "If you want the truth kid i think you look bloody ridiculous not even scary and anyway change of plans tonight were not going out something has come up so may as well go and change and carve your silly little pumpkin and take it upstairs out of my way "Judith said not caring if she hurt poor Michael or not

"What oh no you said you would take me out Judy please don"t do this cant we just go round a few doors even for an hour please pretty pretty please with sprinkles and cherry on top "Michael begged looking sad

"Look kid are you deaf or just stupid i said NO and i mean NO now get lost brat "Judith yelled

"Aww Judy don"t be like that iv been looking forward to this since September i always go trick or treating i will split my candy with you and any money i get sometimes if the person has no candy they give you money instead that is cool "Said Michael

"I don"t care look kid if you wanna go trick or treating go yourself and were you not invited to a party or something go to that but leave me alone okay "Judith said starting to loose it with her brother

"You know i cant go on my own im not allowed momma said that and if i did hell id be grounded till the year 2000 please take me Judy just for an hour we can do the nearby houses it will be fun i bet "Michael begged but was getting no where with his stubborn sister

"Look stop whining kid i have other plans for tonight and your not induced in them so just get lost go play with Cynthia or something but get out of my sight okay "Yelled Judith starting to loose it

"Fine i will and im gonna tell on you make you get grounded momma is gonna get mad at you "Yelled Michael before leaving in a bad mood and slamming the front door behind him as he left

"Little rat hope he gets hit by a car i wont cry over him "Judith muttered as she glanced at the half carved pumpkin on the table that Michael had abandoned

"Sacrifice to survive " a voice said inside her head and Judith felt a sharp burning pain on her wrist but ignored it as she got ready for Danny to come over with her Halloween treat hopefully

meanwhile elsewhere Michael had met up with a few friends and was happy now as they went from door to door saying Trick or Treat and chatting to the people who answerd the doors and thanked them for their treats yet twice they had to give a trick but it was toilet paper thrown over trees harmless really but it was still light getting dark and the street was busy full of little ghosts some cute monsters Zombies vampires super heros aliens witches ballerinas fairy princesses and a few adults dressed up too and in Michael's group their was a little boy dressed as a skeleton another dressed as Frankenstein another as a vampire one dressed as the Hulk another boy was Superman plus 2 girls in the group one was a witch the other a zombie bride so the little group went from door to door happy getting their pails filled with candy and laughing and joking as they went

Soon back at the Myers house the door went and Judith had a visitor Danny dressed as a vampire and he had what looked like a bottle in his hand

"Trick or treat what have you got for a sexy vampire then " Danny said as Judith laughed pulling Danny in

" A treat if you treat me too "Laughed Judith

"Sure but first did you ditch the kid where is he .? Asked Danny as he was not keen on Michael an annoying little brat he called him

"Oh don"t worry he has gone out with some friends trick or treating he wont be back for ages yet so we have the place to ourselfs "Laughed Judith kissing Danny

"Good because this vampire is hungry for blood he has not fed in ages "Danny laughed licking Judith's neck before kissing her and she got on top of him kissing him back and started undressing him too determinant to get her Halloween treat

Judith son lost track of time as soon as she heard the door open and a little voice say im home and your not getting any candy" it was Michael back he had walked in on a drunk Judith and Danny on the sofa naked making out and all 3 were shocked and all Danny could say was "Oh shit

Thats that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Again i own nothing here just the idea of making Judith evil ..never liked her anyway

How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood,  
And shattered your chance to live

Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death

"So where ois the brat tonight then have we got the place to ourselfs ..? Asked Danny as he and Judith sat on the sofa with a beer

"Oh Michael yeah he has gone out trick or treating with some friends he wont be back for ages yet also dad is working late and mom has gone round to the Tramer house their youngest has chickenpox only one in is Cynthia and she wont be any trouble shes been fed and is asleep in her crib upstairs "Said Judith kissing Danny as he smiled and lay her on the sofa and started kissing and fondling her

"So when did you start making pumpkins .? Danny said with a laugh seeing Michael's unfinished pumpkin lantern on the table

"Oh that isn't mine it belongs to Michael he started making it before you came but i think he got fed up so looks we wont be having a lantern this year as he likes carving them with mom and we later put them on the porch yet he did make orange and black paper chains yesterday and draped them round the porch he loves Halloween excuse to get loads of free candy and money of the neighbors then he buys more candy or dumb comic books and is in a sugar rush for about a week and mom has him at the dentist but enough of Michael you didn't come here to talk about him its me that counts "Said Judith kissing Danny again as he began to unfasten her blouse whist kissing her

"MMM Danny your so good don"t stop" muttered Judith as Danny kept kissing her muttering things himself tonight he was getting a treat but he then made a fatel mistake

"Oh god Diane i could go on like this forever you so know how to arouse me i feel if im on a roller coaster with you and were at the highest point "Danny said in a breathless voice as he licked Judith's neck but he called her DIANE the name of her so called best friend

"DIANE DIANE WHAT THE HELL "Yelled Judy in a rage

"Er i mean Judy look sorry i was over at Diane's earlier helping her with homework i..i..i er "begun Danny getting up and seeing anger flash in Judith's eyes as she got up too

"Er i think i better leave now look im sorry okay " Danny said heading out the door and almost banged into Michael who was coming up the path at that moment looking a bit upset

"Er hey their kiddo " Said Danny ruffling Michael's hair before leaving as the little boy came inside

"Whats going on Judy momma said you weren't allowed boys over "Said Michael glancing back at Danny then back to his angry looking sister

"Forget it kid your too young Halloweens over go to bed and why are you back so soon anyway..? Asked Judith looking at Michael who had grass stains on his costume

"Oh we ran into a bit of trouble other kids who said we were trick or treating on their patch they chased us i fell on the grass but i saved my candy my costume got dirty though but what happened to you why is he here ..? Asked Michael

"Look no reason okay just get to bed im not in the mood for you "Judith snapped scaring Michael a bit

"But what about Scooby Doo momma said i can watch it i like Scooby doo hes funny please Judy let me stay up for an hour ill be good promise "Michael protested

"Look brat i said NO and i mean it get up those stairs now Halloween is over okay "Judith yelled scaring her brother a bit and he quickly nodded grabbed his candy and ran upstairs leaving Judith alone still angry over Danny

"How could he i thought he really loved me he was the one and with my best friend too i bet they were having a good laugh behind my back talking about me how dare they i will make them pay for that "Judith thought and glanced over at the knife on the table next to the unfinished pumpkin

"Sacrifice to survive only the strong survive " The voice said in her head and Judith knew what it ment

before she knew it Judith had picked up the knife that was pretty big and stared at it would she or could she do it take the life of another they did deserve to die in her eyes her so called best friend who stabbed her in the back by lying and cheating with her boyfriend and he was just as bad even calling her another name but they would pay Judith would see to that

" Suddenly a voice broke through her thoughts it was Michael again standing on the top step still in his clown costume and it now had some melted chocolate on it as he had been eating his candy

"Judy Judy ..."He began

"What are you wanting i said get to bed brat NOW " Yelled Judith

"I forgot to do my homework and i need momma to check it and sign it can i come and get it its in my bag near the table i will be quick "Michael said

"NO go to bed now "Judith yelled glaring up at her brother but the little boy would not give in

"Judy if i don"t get it done i will get into trouble tomorrow the teacher said it had to be handed in by tomorrow it could effect my grades at the end of the school year next summer please just let me get my bag i need my homework "Said Michael starting to come down the stairs

"And i said no get back to bed NOW BRAT "Yelled Judy and to Michael's horror she produced the knife and chased him with it

Michael ran upstairs screaming as Judith came after him slashing him she got his leg then arm and Michael fell to the ground screaming and crying as he crawled into his room

"Judy please no no stop it you hurt me "Was all Michael could say before Judith stabbed him in the chest killing the child and carried on stabbing him blood splattering everywhere

Soon it was over and Judy stared at the bloody dead body of her little brother it been so easy and he would never bother her again but she wasent finished their Judith had other things to do too so she calmly left her own house and headed for Diane's as she Knew Danny would be their and she had unfinished business with them

Danny was indeed with Diane and had told her everything and now the pair were in the bedroom making out Danny had changed his costume into a scary clown with a rubber clown mask as he knew Diane liked clowns and collected them and she had a lot of clown dolls sitting around her room

Judith let herself in round the back way and noone heard her as she came into the lounge to hide also she could hear voices giggling and talking and knew who they belonged to

"Aww Danny where you going babes im cold "Moaned Diane as Danny got out the bed grabbing a dressing gown on the way down as he was naked

"Just downstairs to get a beer wont be long babes glancing at the clown dolls and making a face as he thought they were watching him

"Well grab me a beer a nice cold one wont you "Diane said smiling as she lay back down in the bed and smiled to herself

Diane's parents were out of town that night at a party she had been invited to go too but faked she was sick and said she would be fine home alone and would go to bed early but truth was she sneaked out to the party and came back early to wait on Danny as he had planned to leave Judith early too with an excuse his mom wanted him back for some reason other but Danny left early so more time with Diane but she was happy about that and did bitch about Judith too

In the Kitchen Danny grabbed a couple of beers and was still looking in the fridge to see what else their was for eating as Diane said their was some chocolate she wanted so he was looking for that when he sensed someone behind him

"Diane "he said before turning round and being stabbed in the chest by Judith

"Nope wrong "Judith said smiling evilly and she stabbed Danny over and over leaving him a bloody mess on the floor

"That will teach you to cheat on me you bastard " Judith said before grabbing the clown mask from the kitchen table and putting it on and heading upstairs

"Danny whats keeping you so long wheres my beer im thirsty up here don"t make me come down to you i cant be bothered "Yelled Diane not seeing Judith behind her now with a large overcoat on to hide her female shape

"Danny you look stupid like that what are you doing with dads winter coat on its miles too big for you take it off you silly muffin "Laughed Diane looking at Judith thinking it was Danny

But suddenly Judith lashed out stabbing Diane on the bed over and over and the blood went all over her near by clown dolls and turned the bed sheets red Judith had killed 3 people in the space of an hour but she didn't care in her mind they deserved to die they did her wrong

Judith calmly walked back down stairs past the bloody body of Danny and headed home and went into Cynthia's room where thw baby was awake and crying as she tried to stand up

"Shhhh shhhh their little one its all right im here now im here now "Judith said in a soothing voice kissing the baby on the cheek before caring her downstairs into the cold night wearing nothing but a babygro and a blanket wrapped around her waist

Judith sat down on the porch steps and started singing to Cynthia Hush little baby as the baby cried louder as she was cold and tired but Judith kept her awake singing to her

Hush, little baby, don't say a word

Judy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Judy's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Judy"s gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Judy's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Judy's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over

Judy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Judy's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

And my little baby too "Said Judith kissing Cynthia as the baby struggled in her arms fussing and still crying unaware of the horrors that had taken place that night

Soon it got late and the Trick or Treaters began to make their way home as their was no more candy to be had and Halloween was more or less over till next year but the kids were still excited as their happy voices rang out in the distance all happy at their haul of goodies and like Cynthia unaware of the bruitel murders that had taken place

Soon about an hour later a fa miler car drew up it was Edith and Donald Edith who could drive had picked up her husband from work as he was afraid he would get eggs thrown at him by rowdy teens as they did that a lot on Halloween so he got home safe and both got a shock to see Judith sitting outside with their youngest and she never spoke

all too soon the peaceful neighborhood was upside down with cop cars and forensics and news crews Judith sat in the back of a cop car staring evilly at her parents as cops comforted them and also Diane and Danny's parents too and a news reporter was standing in front of the house reporting about 3 vicious cold blooded murders including that of a young child and the killer was a child herself and also Edith Donald and baby Cynthia who was still crying being led into another cop car as their home was now a crime scene and also cameras pointed at Judith too as she stared coldly out of the car window and vowed she would be back and her reign of terror had only just begun Haddonfield would never be the same again

...END...

Okay thats it i know it is better having Michael as the killer but i wanted to change it and have Judith as the killer so hope you liked it also i do not own the lyrics of the song Brothers or Hush little baby thought they would be good for the story


End file.
